The purpose of this clinical study is to evaluate the safety and effectiveness of combination therapy with two investigational (experimental) drugs, 1592U89 and 141W94, and 1 FDA-approved drug, DMP-266 (Sustivea) in patients infected with HIV who have detectable levels of HIV virus in their blood even after combination therapy that included an HIV protease inhibitor.